Unexcepted
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: Ty and Tinka have a heart-to-heart conversation… it's better than it sounds since I suck at summaries. Sorry. Rated T because that's what I rate all of my FanFics… mainly friendship, very slight romance.


**Greetings, fellow Earthlings who happen to visit this site or know me or even gave my writings skills a chance (which are not that great but—you know what? Never mind), here I am with yet _another_ FanFicion which was created by the magnificent _moi_! If you are really _that_ stupid, _moi_ means me, as in GlitterGirl. If you want, call me Elizabeth, or Liz, or even Lizzie (my favorite), but I must warn you,** **that is nowhere near my actual name! That make you sad? I love that (just kidding, but I am acting way too much like Jade right now these days…) Okay, now that I'm done scaring you with my weird, perverted, dirty and random mind, DRUMROLL PLEASE! I watched an episode of Wingin' It, converting it to make it more suitable for _Shake It Up!_ and thus this legend (FanFic) was born!**

**Disclaimer: No, really? I am just writing stories when I already own the show. For starters, I am Canadien and live in Canada, so it is not possible. Okay? Good.**

* * *

_Unexpected surprise_

_**Ty's POV**_

I slid down the wall of the empty school hallways, feeling crushed because of a girl, which is unusual since normally I'm the one who does that (unintentionally), not the other way around. I'll admit that I'm a little bit of a player… okay, I'm a major one. I think people even voted me as biggest player of school…

Anyways, the reason I'm down is because my girlfriend, wait, I mean _ex_-girlfriend is a cheater. How do I know that? I caught her with Kevin DeBarge, a boy who I despise. The worst part was that Kevin (man, I hate that name) knew about Kara and I. Normally, when girlfriends (or boyfriends) cheat no one knows except the cheater himself/herself. But Kevin was completely okay with it.

Scratch that, that isn't the worst part. The part that hurt me the most was that Kara had been my girlfriend for six months, my first serious relationship in years. I think I might have loved her. Maybe.

I heard footsteps coming my way, a figure showing up before I had a chance to run away. It was a girl, a blonde to be precise. I recognized the person immediately.

"What do you want, Hessenheffer?" I snapped, not even looking up.

"Nice to see you too then, Blue, I'm doing great! What about you?" she replied with bitter sarcasm. Oh, let me tell you about this girl. For starters, her name is Tinka Hessenheffer, a girl with blonde hair and jade green eyes. I'm warning you now, she is not stupid as opposed to what the stereotype that her hair color say.

She and I, we have a history together. We went on a date once a year ago, when I was fifteen and she was fourteen, but that was because his brother payed me fifty bucks for it. I offered to go on a second date with her, and the blonde's response was that she'll think about it, and it's been a year. I have not idea how, but now we have some kind of love-hate (mostly hate) relationship. The girl has a twin brother, Gunther Hessenheffer, who looks a lot like her except his eyes were blue.

"Go away," I mumbled. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

She didn't leave. "Spill."

"What?" I asked her in confusion.

"Tell me the real story, genius. People keep on saying rumors about the 'Great Breakup' and I want to know what really happened."

Should I tell her? Eh, what the hell. She'll find out anyway. "Kara cheated on me with Kevin DeBarge."

"That's what really happened?" she asked with surprise. She clearly heard other stuff.

"Yeah," I muttered. "The things that hurt the most was we were dating for six months! And Kevin was okay with this shenanigan behind my back."

"Ouch, that got to hurt."

"Noooooooo, really?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Huh, and to think we were actually having a heartfelt moment," she said teasingly. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not doing so well in the romance department either. I've never been kissed by a guy. Ever."

"So you kissed a girl?" I teased back. She rolled her jade green eyes.

"I've never been kissed by anyone." She got up and started to walk the other way.

I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I know was catching up the blonde girl, grabbing her arm and turning her body to face me.

"What are you—" she started to say, but I took her face in my hands and smothered my lips on her own. It wasn't a make-out session, just a short kiss that lasted for two seconds. Tinka had soft lips and was actually kissing me back, considering we have a complicated relationship. Huh, she's good for a first time kisser. She blinked in surprise when I pulled away.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed. "You just… kissed me! Wait a second, you just kissed me… I just got my first kiss."

"I felt bad for you," I simply said. I felt jittery though, more than usual than when I was with Kara.

"Uh… thanks? I have no idea what to say," she said, apparently still in shock.

"How about that you're lucky to get me as a first kiss?" I said cockily, using my charm which never worked on her.

"How about that it's the worst experience ever?" she said jokingly.

"Why did you kiss me back then?" I taunted.

"It was my first kiss, I wanted to see what it was like!" I raised my hand in mock defeat.

"Listen, what happened here stays here," we both said simultaneously. She raised a blond eyebrow.

"What up with copying what I say?"

"You did the same thing."

"I got to go. See you later! Oh, and this doesn't leave this place."

"Our little secret. Sorry about that, by the way."

The blonde giggled slightly. "It's cool. Just don't tell anyone."

"What about our best friends?"

"Okay, fine, but no one else." She walked away, leaving me to be alone once again. Although this time, I'm not trying to drown in self-pity.

Today I got to see a different side of Tinka.

And the mentioned girl got to look at a different side of me.

Suddenly, I felt the urging need to see Tinka again. More specifically, kiss those intoxicating lips of the foreign girl once again. They already felt like some kind of drug I'm addicted to after one encounter.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Should I continue this or leave it as an open ending? You decide on the answer. This thing has been gnawing at my insides for quite some time now, so I had to get it out somehow. So here it is! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Is there any constructive criticism? Answer these questions in a review, one of my most favorite things besides chocolate, reading, writing, television and Internet! What do you like?**

**Peace!**

**GlitterGirl123 (Lizzie)**


End file.
